


Confrontation

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [21]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, Violence, history of Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	Confrontation

The next day you find yourself in the library, Loki was still asleep when you woke and you decided to let him sleep, seeing all the events from the past two days. You let your fingers slide over the covers of the books and silently wander deeper into the library off. You are amazed at the number of books, there must be hundreds. For everyone there is something, romantic novels, thriller, action, fiction but also the entire history of Asgard is here in book form.

"Wait a minute." you say to yourself.

You remember what Thor said about the great war of Asgard against Jotunheim, King Odin against King Laufey and you look around you. Your search brings you even deeper into the library than you were and in a separate room at the back you find all about the history of Asgard. You do not have to search long before you have found the right book and gently you pull it off of the shelf. You put it on the wooden table and open it and begin to read the first chapter.

_According to the Asgardian legend, in the beginning there was nothing but in time two worlds came into being on opposite sides of the void. The one to the north was named Niflheim, a world of clouds and shadows in whose center surged the fountain Hvergelmir, from which flowed twelve rivers of ice. The one to the south was named Muspelheim, which teemed with rivers of fire. Eventually the warm air from the south carved out the frost giant Ymir from the ice in the north. Ymir became the father of all the giants, and his cow Auðumbla licked out of the ice the first Asgardian, Buri. Buri had a son named Borr, who married the giantess Bestla. Borr and Bestla had three sons named Odin, Vili, and Ve, who were known as the Æsir. Odin and his brothers grew to hate the giants and slew Ymir, and his blood formed a great sea. Odin and his brothers then raised Ymir's body from the sea and created Midgard between Niflheim and Muspelheim. With Ymir's bones they created mountains, and with his hair they created trees. They then raised Ymir's skull upon four pillars to create the heavens. Within the skull contained sparks from Muspelheim, which became the sun, moon, and stars. When Midgard was complete, Odin and his brothers created a home for themselves above it called Asgard. Between the two worlds they stretched a rainbow bridge and called it Bifröst._

You are so caught up in the story and when you think you hear something youlook up and you listen, but when you hear nothing more you concentrate again on the book. You browse through it and when you get to the war you lean forward and start reading.

_In the year 965 a host of Frost Giants from Jotunheim, led by their king, Laufey, invaded Earth at Tønsberg, Norway, in an attempt to bring about a new ice-age upon the people and to claim Earth as their own."_

_But humanity found its defenders in the form of the Asgardian army of Einherjar led by Odin, who defended the mortals of Earth and drove the Frost Giants back to their frozen home. Odin pressed his attacked into Jotenheim and after a battle of great cost, Odin defeated Laufey and took from him the source of the Frost Giants great power, The Casket of Ancient Winters."_

You frown your eyebrows and wonder if it is still here. You are startled when suddenly two arms trap you and lips kiss your head.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asks.

"Loki, you scared me." you say relieved.

"I am sorry, I didn't meant too but I woke up and you were gone, I was worried."

"How did you know I was here?" you ask.

"Apparently when I want to, I can 'tune into you'."

You look at him, not understanding what he means.

"Let's just say that if I concentrate on you very hard, my subconscious mind brings me to you."

"Right, Thor said that you could also feel me when you were looking for me."

"I did, and therfore when I woke up and you were gone I thought, let's see if it still works, and it does. Now, what are you reading, love."

"I just wanted to know what happened between Asgard and Jotunheim that everyone seems to hate the Frost Giants so much, that's all." you explain.

"And did you find it?"

"Yeah, apparently the Frost Giants wanted to take over Midgard but Odin defended them with his army, forcing them back. I wonder though, why Midgard was so important to him back then that he risked so many of his own to safe them."

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"They are talking about a Casket of Ancient Winters, do you know what that is?"

"No I don't, maybe it's in the book?" he suggest.

He sits down on the table and together you browse through it untill you find something, you turn the book a bit so Loki can read it too.

_The Casket of Ancient Winters is an artifact with great power. When opened, it can reproduce the infinite icy cold of Jotunheim. The casket can produce cold ranging from a concentrated beam that can freeze individual enemies, to a large vortex of icy wind that can freeze an entire landscape. Due to this magic, it can only be held by a Frost Giant, and burns whoever else touches it. It is capable of freezing anything. Thousands of years before, before a truce was forged, the Asgardians and the Frost Giants were at war, and when Odin led his armies to victory he took the Casket of Ancient Winters as his prize._

"Looks like I wasn't the only thing he stole from Jotunheim that day." Loki says dryly.

You reach for his hand and squeeze it, making him look at you. You stand up and place yourself between his legs, your arms going around his neck.

"Taking you with him was the best thing he ever did, not only because he saved your life but also because it gave us the change to be where we are now."

He smiles at you and he leans forward to capture your lips in a passionate kiss, hands start to wander and tongues battle, breaths mingle and the both of you moan into each others mouths and you close your eyes. Loki stands up, pushing backwards and crowding you against a bookshelf, his hands go down and he hooks them into the crook of your knees to lift you up and the automatically wrap around his waist. 

"You made me promise not to leave without telling you and I did, promise me the same, love."

"I promise, but you have had so little sleep lately I decided to let you be."

"I am flattered that you worry about me." he says and smiles fondly.

The kiss continues and his lips move to your neck, kissing and biting but suddenly he pulls back and turns his head away, making you open your eyes and you look at him. Loki slowly lets your leg go untill they are standing on the ground again.

"Loki?"

"Some one is coming."

"So?"

"They carry a lot of anger with them, towards me."

"What?"

He looks at you and his eyes become serious.

"Stay behind me."

At that moment the door burst open and three men come walking in, all armed with some sort of weapon and the look menacing at Loki who reaches his arms back, making sure to shield you from them as good as he can.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Preferably you dead but that probably isn't going to happen so we came up with an.......alternative."

"Wich is?"

"Go back to Jotunheim." one of the men say.

Loki laughs at that, showing no sigh whatsoever that is is afraid of them but then again, why should he? The only thing he is concerned with is keeping you safe and you feel his hands coming to rest on your hips, making sure to keep you behind him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you belong there, with the other monsters."

When the word monster is said you feel his fingers tightening on your hips and you lay your hands flat against his back.

"I am not a monster." he says through clenched teeth.

"Well, we beg to differ." one of the men say.

"Tell me,"it comes from another, the one most to the right,"can you controll him? Can you decide when to turn blue? Or does the monster come out to play when you get angry?"

He has an iron bar and rotates it hazardous around in his hand, he keeps advancing on Loki, a grin on his face making sure that Loki turns his body so that he remains in between you. Suddenly the man on the far left grabs your hand and pulls you away from Loki roughly.

"No, leave her alone!" Loki yells.

He turned abruptly and reaches his hand out to you at the same time that the right man swings the iron bar and strikes him on his head.

"No!" yell you.

Loki falls to the ground and even before he can recover the man strikes again, hitting Loki on the back, making him groan a little. You gather all your strengths and manage to tear your hand free but the guy to your right grabs your wrist harshly and squeezes it, making you fall to your knees and you can do nothing but watch how Loki is being attacked by one man with an iron bar and by another with a bat. You thank the heavens that Loki is a God and therefore has extraordinary powers that protect him against such attacks but it doesn't stop the tears from falling.

"Oh come on," one of your captors says to you,"he is not worth crying over, girl, he is a piece of filth, not even a real man."

"He is more man then any of you will ever be!" you spit at him.

"Is he now? Then why is he not fighting back? I thought he was one of Asgard's finest warriors?"

"Your distracted him by grabbing me so your friend could attack him, you didn't fight fair!"

"Who cares?" 

"I care." you suddenly hear behind you and you immediately recognize Thor's voice.

The men release you immediately upon hearing the voice of their crown prince but the assailants of Loki are too busy with their whacking to notice. You do not hesitate for a second and run at one of the men to jump on his back. The man drops the bat and stumbles backwards surprised, making his friend look up and before he knows it Loki's hand is clamped around the man's neck. He lifts him up and pushes him against the bookcase, the man releases the iron bar and it comes into contact with the ground clattering, the sound amplified by ten times in the space. The hands of the man go up and he claws at Loki's fingers. You are struggling with the men who tries his best to throw you of his back but your arms are so tightly clamped around his neck that at one point he is gasping for breath. You have never wanted to take a life but for what he did to Loki you are more then willing to make an exception. Suddenly, the man jumps backwards and all of a sudden you're stuck between his back and the wall, you feel a sharp pain shoot through your body and when he repeats the motion you are forced to release him and you fall to the ground. The man crawls gasping over the floor away from you but is hoisted upright by Thor who throws him to his companions at the exit. You see that he turns around and takes over the fourth man of Loki and throws him towards the exit too. Your eyes go back to Loki who lets himself slide down against the bookcase and hsi hand goes to his head to the spot where the first blow fell. Then Jane is suddenly before you.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"What? Yeah, fine." you say.

Your eyes remain focused on Loki who suddenly is confronted with a caring Thor and to your surprise Loki allows him to help him to his feet and to keep his grip on him to make sure he is steady enough to stand alone. Jane does the same with you and slowly you walk towards him. When Loki see you, the look in his eyes turn into concern and he comes to you. His arms close around your body and he pulls you firmly against him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, love."

"This is not your fault." you say.

"This is happening because of what I am, because of the monster that I am."

"You're not a monster, Loki."

"I am for them and for probably a lot more people then them."

"And since when do you care about what others say?" Thor says.

Loki smiles and when you let go of him and look at him, you see that he has a cut on his cheek and you finger moves to it.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine. I heal it later."

"And your head?"

"That's more difficult, I must be able see the wound to heal it, I fear that wound needs to heal itself."

"Thor," he says and Thor turns to him,"can you please tell mother I wish to speak with her in the throne room?"

"Of course."

"I want you and Jane to be there too."

"We will be there." he says and with a nod he and Jane leave.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

"Come here."he says.

He reaches his hand to you which you take and suddenly you stand in your chamber.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic, my dear." he smiles.

Loki walks to the bathchamber to heal the cut on his cheek and them comes out and gives you a kiss.

"As good as new." he says.


End file.
